pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Keri Hilson
Keri Lynn Hilson (born December 5, 1982) is an American singer, songwriter, dancer, actress and record producer. She was born and raised in Decatur, Georgia, and spent most of her youth working with producer Anthony Dent, as a songwriter and background vocalist for several R&B and hip hop artists. By the age of 14, Hilson had secured a record deal with the girl group D'Signe, who later disbanded. She attended Oxford College of Emory University and Emory University in Atlanta, while she continued writing songs for artists, including Britney Spears, Jennifer Lopez, and Mary J. Blige, with the production and songwriting team, The Clutch. In 2006, Hilson signed with American rapper and producer Timbaland's record label, Mosley Music. Her breakthrough came the following year after appearing on Timbaland's single "The Way I Are", which topped charts around the world. Hilson's music style is generally R&B, hip hop and pop; womanhood, sexual intimacy and love are typical themes. Her musical influences come from her father's side of the family. Hilson's debut studio album, In a Perfect World..., was released in 2009, and debuted at number four on the US Billboard 200 chart, eventually being certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). The album spawned the hit singles, "Knock You Down", "Turnin Me On" and "I Like". It also earned Hilson two Grammy Award nominations for Best New Artist and Best Rap/Sung Collaboration for "Knock You Down". Her second studio album, No Boys Allowed, was released in 2010 and was considerably less successful than its predecessor; however, it included the single, "Pretty Girl Rock". Besides her music career, Hilson has also contributed to various charities and pursued a career in acting, but she continues to record and perform music. She has contributed in the fight against HIV and AIDS, helped various relief efforts for natural disasters, and become involved with several educational organizations. In 2012, Hilson made her acting debut in the romantic comedy film, Think Like a Man. Her achievements include a BET Award, MOBO Award, NAACP Image Award and two Soul Train Music Awards. Contents 1 Life and career 1.1 1982–2007: Early life and career beginnings 1.2 2008–09: In a Perfect World... 1.3 2010–14: No Boys Allowed and acting debut 1.4 2015–present: Return to music, L.I.A.R. 2 Artistry 3 Philanthropy 4 Discography 5 Filmography 6 Tours 7 Awards and nominations 8 References 9 External links Life and career 1982–2007: Early life and career beginnings Keri Lynn Hilson was born on December 5, 1982, in Decatur, Georgia.12 Hilson's mother owns and runs a day care center and her father is a developer who served in the army.345 She was raised in an African-American neighborhood and came from a middle class family.6 Her brother is Kip and her sisters are Kelsee, Kye and Kaycee.7 Hilson and her siblings did not attend a school within the neighborhood, stating that "they shipped us off for an hour to get to school every day. It was just that important for us to maintain the life that they had created".6 From the age of 12, Hilson wanted to pursue a musical career, after watching television talent shows, Star Search and Showtime at the Apollo.1 Her mother then hired a piano teacher to give her piano lessons; however, Hilson wanted to become a singer and therefore "converted those sessions into vocal lessons, accompanying the teacher on piano".1 By the age of 14, Hilson had secured a record deal with the girl group D'Signe, who later disbanded.18 Hilson spent most of her teenage years working with producer Anthony Dent, as a songwriter and background vocalist for the likes of Usher, Ludacris, Kelly Rowland, Toni Braxton, Ciara and Polow da Don.1 After graduating from high school, Hilson attended Oxford College of Emory University and Emory University in Atlanta for three years and studied a course in theater.6 She continued working as a songwriter and background vocalist during her schooling years.1 Hilson eventually stopped working with Dent, and began working more with Polow da Don.1 She also became a member of the songwriting and production team, The Clutch.1 Together, they wrote Mary J. Blige's "Take Me as I Am" (2006), Omarion's "Ice Box" (2006), Ciara's "Like a Boy" (2006), The Pussycat Dolls' "Wait a Minute" (2007) and Britney Spears' "Gimme More" (2007).18 In 2006, Polow introduced Hilson to American rapper and producer Timbaland, who then signed her to his record label, Mosley Music Group.1 In November 2006, Hilson was featured on American rapper Lloyd Banks' single, "Help", for his album Rotten Apple (2006).9 The following year, Hilson was featured on three singles; in June, on Timbaland's song "The Way I Are", the second single from his album Shock Value (2007); on Rich Boy's "Good Things" with Polow da Don; and thereafter, in December, on Timbaland's song "Scream" with Nicole Scherzinger, the fifth single from Shock Value.10 Out of the three singles, "The Way I Are" achieved the most success, topping nine charts around the world.1112131415 2008–09: In a Perfect World... Hilson in April 2009 In 2008, Hilson appeared in the music videos for Usher's single, "Love in This Club", and Ne-Yo's single, "Miss Independent".1617 Her debut studio album, In a Perfect World..., was released on March 24, 2009.18 The album contained pop-oriented R&B songs.19 It was initially planned to be released the previous year; however, the album was delayed several times because Hilson wanted to make sure it came out to her liking, stating "I'm just a perfectionist. I have had many dates, but it's all for a good cause. The label wants to make sure the album has its proper release, and I'm thankful for that. Very grateful, even though fans look at it like it's a bad thing."20 In the United States, In a Perfect World... debuted at number four on the Billboard 200 chart, and number one on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums chart, with first-week sales of 94,000 copies.2122 By October 2009, the album was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA).23 Its first single, "Energy", released in May 2008, peaked at number 78 on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart and number 21 on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart.24 It reached the top fifty in the United Kingdom, and peaked the highest in New Zealand at number seven, and was certified gold in that country.142526 Hilson also featured on three singles in 2008; in June, on rapper Nas' song "Hero"; in September, on Kardinal Offishall's "Numba 1 (Tide Is High)"; and thereafter, in October, on Chris Brown's song "Superhuman".102728 "Return the Favor", featuring Timbaland, served as the second international single from Hilson's In a Perfect World... album, while "Turnin Me On" featuring Lil Wayne, was released as the second US single. The latter achieved commercial success, reaching number 15 on the Billboard Hot 100, and number two on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart, eventually being certified platinum in the United States.2324 "Turnin Me On" spent 10 weeks on the Hot 100.29 Hilson and Lil Wayne performed the song on Jimmy Kimmel Live! on March 27, 2009.30 The next single, "Knock You Down" featuring Kanye West and Ne-Yo, achieved more success, reaching number three on the Billboard Hot 100 and number one on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart, eventually being certified two times platinum.2324 The song spent 31 weeks on the Hot 100 and 30 weeks on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart.2931 It also reached the top ten in Canada, Ireland, The Netherlands, New Zealand and the United Kingdom.14242532 Hilson and West performed "Knock You Down" on the Late Show with David Letterman on May 4, 2009.33 "Make Love", "Slow Dance", and "Change Me" featuring Akon, were released as the album's fourth, fifth and sixth US singles, respectively. Hilson performed "Slow Dance" with The Roots on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon on September 18, 2009.34 Hilson, along with Gym Class Heroes, Gorilla Zoe and T-Pain, were supporting acts on Lil Wayne's I Am Music Tour in North America.35 At the 2009 BET Awards, she was nominated in four categories, including Best New Artist, Best Female R&B Artist, as well as Viewer's Choice and Best Collaboration for "Turnin Me On" with Lil Wayne.36 She eventually won the Best New Artist category.37 In 2009, Hilson was featured on five singles; "Number One" with R. Kelly, "She Don't Wanna" with Asher Roth, "Everything, Everyday, Everywhere" with Fabolous, "Medicine" with Plies, and on the remix of Sean Paul's song, "Hold My Hand".1038 Hilson was nominated for Breakthrough Artist and Favorite Soul/R&B Female Artist at the 2009 American Music Awards, but lost to Beyoncé Knowles.39 The re-released edition of In a Perfect World..., in January 2010, included the single "I Like", which reached number one in Germany, Poland and Slovakia, and peaked within the top ten in Austria, Norway and Switzerland.40414243 At the 52nd Grammy Awards, Hilson was nominated for Best New Artist and Best Rap/Sung Collaboration for "Knock You Down" with Kanye West and Ne-Yo.44 2010–14: No Boys Allowed and acting debut Hilson performing at the 2010 VH1 Divas Salute the Troops concert During the first half of 2010, Hilson guest featured on rapper Trina's single, "Million Dollar Girl", and on T.I.'s single, "Got Your Back".10 In April 2010, it was made known that she had replaced Jennifer Hudson as the new face of the cosmetics and personal care products company, Avon.45 "Breaking Point" was released as the first single from Hilson's second studio album, No Boys Allowed, in September 2010; it only appeared on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs Chart at number 44, and spent two weeks on the chart.2431 On December 2, 2010, Hilson was among one of the many female artists who performed at the VH1 Divas Salute the Troops concert, where she sang "Turnin Me On", "Knock You Down", "Pretty Girl Rock", and a duet with American country music duo, Sugarland, on the Aretha Franklin song, "Think".46 No Boys Allowed was released on December 21, 2010.47 Described as a "girl power album", No Boys Allowed was primarily of the R&B and pop genres.4849 Despite the album's title, Hilson stated "it's not about excluding men. It's more about women understanding that there comes a time in your life when you want a man. A real man. A grown up. Not a boy. And that's not a bad thing."50 Speaking of the songs on the album, she explained "I write from a female perspective, but I'm also telling men what women are really thinking and feeling about them".50 In the United States, No Boys Allowed debuted at number 11 on the Billboard 200, and number seven on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums chart, with first-week sales of 102,000 copies.5152 Although the album sold 8,000 copies more than Hilson's debut album In a Perfect World..., it failed to match that album's debut chart position of number four on the Billboard 200, due to No Boys Allowed being released during the festive season with several Christmas albums debuting inside the top-ten.51 As of February 2011, the album has sold 205,500 copies in the United States.53 Hilson achieved success with the album's second single, "Pretty Girl Rock", which reached number 24 on the Billboard Hot 100 and number four on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs Chart, eventually being certified platinum.2324 The song spent 14 weeks on the Hot 100 and four weeks on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs Chart.2931 It reached the top twenty in Germany and New Zealand, and top thirty in Austria and Slovakia.25545556 Hilson promoted "Pretty Girl Rock" with live performances on televised shows, including The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, the Late Show with David Letterman and Jimmy Kimmel Live!.575859 "One Night Stand" featuring Chris Brown, and "Lose Control (Let Me Down)" featuring Nelly, were released as the album's third and fourth singles, respectively. In 2011, she was featured on British rapper Chipmunk's single "In the Air", for his album Transition (2011).60 In April 2011, Hilson, along with many other R&B and hip hop acts, traveled to Australia to be part of its biggest urban music festival, Supafest.61 At the 2011 BET Awards, Hilson was nominated for Best Female R&B Artist and Video of the Year for "Pretty Girl Rock".62 In July 2011, she was a supporting act on the second leg of Lil Wayne's I Am Still Music Tour in North America, before embarking on her first headlining European tour in October.6364 Hilson made her acting debut in the romantic comedy film, Think Like a Man, released on April 20, 2012.6566 She also appeared alongside Vin Diesel in the sci-fi action film, Riddick (2013), in a brief role as a prisoner allowed to escape to make room for Riddick.67 2015–present: Return to music, L.I.A.R. During an interview on 106 & Park on October 25, 2011, Hilson revealed that she has already begun recording her third studio album.68 She explained, "There's some people in the world that aren't gon' like this album coming from me. As I was experiencing the world, there were things that I was also experiencing on a personal front, and in my music it's coming out. There's a specific few people who ain't gon' like to listen to this album. Very emotional, I'll say that."68 She further explained in an interview with The Boombox that she's working on a new sound for the album, and described it as a mixture of her first two albums with some surprising elements thrown in.69 Hilson also said a release date had not been confirmed yet, saying "I just write about my experiences and keep the release dates far, far from me. When I feel that I have material is when I will give it to the label. But I'm not quite there yet. I'm still working."69 It was announced on March 14, 2016 via Rap-Up Hilson's upcoming third studio album is to be named Love Is A Religion L.I.A.R. tentatively released later in the year. The album will have contributions from Chris Brown, Danja, Timbaland and Polow Da Don70 Artistry "Pretty Girl Rock" 0:00 A sample of "Pretty Girl Rock" featuring heavy drums with slinky piano and bouncy R&B beats. Problems playing this file? See media help. Hilson's music is generally R&B, hip hop and pop. Her debut album, In a Perfect World..., consists of a pop/R&B style, with elements of electro music.1971 Many of the album's themes deal with relationships, physical attraction and lovemaking.72 Hilson said, "lyrically it's a very vulnerable album. You know, I definitely didn't want to paint myself as perfect on this project. Instead, I wanted it to be something that was very relatable, especially to women".5 Her second album, No Boys Allowed, displays a wide variety of styles, including pop, R&B, hip hop, soul, acoustic, electronic and reggae.49737475 Hilson describes the album as "more self assured. It's a lot more aggressive".76 Kristin Macfarlane of The Daily Post noted that the album is "pure girl power and about being sexually confident, and confident as a woman; not putting up with crap relationships and getting your way".77 Hilson sings with "smooth vocals".78 Following the release of her debut album, Sophie Bruce of BBC Music expressed that, "there's no denying Hilson has a great voice, but it lacks the feisty edge of Nicole Scherzinger, J. Blige or Beyoncé Knowles".79 Mark Nero of About.com commented, "Keri's voice, while strong, isn't particularly distinctive or memorable".80 Hilson has stated that her musical influences come from her father's side of the family. "My grandmother would sing in the choir; while my dad—while he was in college—sang and recorded with a quartet. ... it was definitely my dad's Southern side that impacted on me musically". Hilson's father also introduced her to artists, including Sade Adu, Anita Baker, The Blind Boys of Alabama, Lisa Stansfield, Take 6 and Stevie Wonder.5 In addition, she cites Michael Jackson, Lauryn Hill and late singer Aaliyah as inspirations.8182 Philanthropy Besides her career in music, Hilson has also been involved with several charities. In January 2010, she teamed up with Akon on the charity single, "Oh Africa".83 All proceeds of the single benefited underprivileged African youth.83 The following month, Hilson joined the extended list of artists during the recording session of the single, "We Are the World 25 for Haiti", to benefit victims of the 2010 Haiti earthquake.84 On May 25, 2010, she performed at the Virginia Stand Up! A Call to Action benefit concert, organized by Chris Brown to help with continued relief efforts in Haiti.85 On October 21, 2010, Hilson attended Collins Academy High School in Chicago as part of the Get Schooled National Challenge and Tour, a "program aimed at increasing high school and college graduation rates and promoting the importance of education".8687 A year later, she received a Get Schooled Award for her involvement with the program.88 In 2011, Hilson contributed in the fight against AIDS by posing in retail-clothing company H&M's celebrity-driven collection for Fashion Against AIDS.89 25% of all sales from the collection were donated to the Designers Against Aids charity.89 Hilson contributed to the It Gets Better Project, a project which aims to prevent suicide among LGBT youth.9091 In June 2011, Hilson became an ambassador for MTV Staying Alive, a foundation which raises awareness and prevention of HIV and AIDS.92 In September 2011, she lent her support to US First Lady Michelle Obama's Let's Move! campaign, which aims to combat childhood obesity.93 She made T-shirts for the campaign that read "Pretty Girls Sweat", and exercised with the young women at The Educational Alliance's Sirovich Senior Center in New York on September 24.93 During Hilson's visit in Africa in November 2011, she stopped by an orphanage to visit her young fans who had lost their families during the 2010–2011 Ivorian crisis.94 She gave each orphan a "care" package, which consisted of bookbags, T-shirts, sunglasses, notebooks and an electric keyboard.94 In April 2012, Hilson worked with DoSomething.org to encourage young people to take part in the nationwide Epic Book Drive by bringing books to local people in need.95 In a press release, she stated: "Joining DoSomething.org's newest effort to provide for people in need with Epic Book Drive was the easiest decision ever!. I truly believe providing access to those who want to learn is the key to bettering lives around the country. And helping kids find healthy outlets, such as books, has always been a passion of mine. So my involvement here is a natural fit."95 Discography Main article: Keri Hilson discography In a Perfect World... (2009) No Boys Allowed (2010) L.I.A.R. (2016) Filmography Film Year Title Role Notes 2012 Think Like a Man Heather 2013 Riddick Santana's Prisoner 2016 Almost Christmas Tours Headlining European Tour (2011) Supporting I Am Music Tour (2009) (with Lil Wayne) I Am Still Music Tour (2011) (with Lil Wayne) Awards and nominations Year Nominee/Work Award Result 2007 "The Way I Are" (Timbaland featuring D.O.E. and Keri Hilson) MTV Video Music Award for Monster Single of the Year96 Nominated 2009 Herself American Music Award for Favorite Female R&B/Soul Artist39 Nominated American Music Award for Breakthrough Artist39 Nominated BET Award for Best New Artist37 Won BET Award for Best Female R&B Artist36 Nominated "Turnin Me On" (with Lil Wayne) BET Award for Viewer's Choice36 Nominated BET Award for Best Collaboration36 Nominated In a Perfect World... Urban Music Award for Best Album97 Nominated Herself Urban Music Award for Best Female Act97 Nominated MOBO Award for Best International Act98 Nominated MOBO Award for Best R&B/Soul Act98 Won Soul Train Music Award for Best New Artist99 Won "Turnin Me On" (with Lil Wayne) Soul Train Music Award for Song of the Year99 Nominated "Knock You Down" (with Kanye West and Ne-Yo) Soul Train Music Award for Best Collaboration99 Won Soul Train Music Award for Record of the Year99 Nominated 2010 Grammy Award for Best Rap/Sung Collaboration44 Nominated Herself Grammy Award for Best New Artist44 Nominated NAACP Image Award for Outstanding New Artist100 Won "Got Your Back" (T.I. featuring Keri Hilson) Soul Train Music Award for Best Hip-Hop Song101 Nominated 2011 "Pretty Girl Rock" BET Award for Video of the Year62 Nominated Herself BET Award for Best Female R&B Artist62 Nominated Get Schooled Award88 Won "Pretty Girl Rock" Soul Train Music Award for Best Dance Performance102 Nominated References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j Cordor, Cyril. "Keri Hilson – Biography". Allmusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved March 8, 2012. 2.Jump up ^ Taylor, Derrick (December 5, 2011). "Keri Hilson Celebrates Her 29th Birthday". Essence. Time Inc. Archived from the original on March 8, 2012. 3.Jump up ^ Shaw, Amir (March 30, 2012). "John Legend and Keri Hilson Discuss the Importance of Education at Teach For America's Promise Night". Rolling Out. Steed Media Group, Inc. Archived from the original on June 19, 2012. 4.Jump up ^ R. King, Caitlin (October 14, 2010). "Katy Perry, Nicki Minaj, Paramore Lead 'VH1 Divas' Lineup". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved June 19, 2012. 5.^ Jump up to: a b c Lewis, Pete. "Keri Hilson: Perfect timing". Blues & Soul. Archived from the original on March 11, 2012. 6.^ Jump up to: a b c Scott, Damien (August 3, 2009). "Keri Hilson (Cover Story)". Complex. Complex Media. p. 2. Archived from the original on March 8, 2012. 7.Jump up ^ Hilson, Keri (August 1, 2011). "@KeriHilson Status". Twitter. Retrieved June 19, 2012. 8.^ Jump up to: a b Scott, Damien (August 3, 2009). "Keri Hilson (Cover Story)". Complex. Complex Media. p. 1. Archived from the original on March 9, 2012. 9.Jump up ^ "Rotten Apple by Lloyd Banks". iTunes Store. Apple. Retrieved March 9, 2012. 10.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Airplay Archive". FMQB. Retrieved March 9, 2012. 11.Jump up ^ "Timbaland feat. Keri Hilson – The Way I Are". Australian-charts.com. Hung Medien. Retrieved March 9, 2012. 12.Jump up ^ "Archívum – Slágerlisták – MAHASZ – Magyar Hanglemezkiadók Szövetsége" (in Hungarian). Mahasz. Retrieved March 9, 2012. 13.Jump up ^ "Top 50 Singles, Week Ending 26 July 2007". Irish Singles Chart. Chart-Track. July 26, 2007. Retrieved March 9, 2012. 14.^ Jump up to: a b c "Artist Chart History > Keri Hilson". Official Charts Company. Retrieved March 9, 2012. 15.Jump up ^ "The Way I Are – Timbaland". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved March 9, 2012. 16.Jump up ^ "Video: Usher f/ Young Jeezy – 'Love In This Club'". Rap-Up. Devin Lazerine. April 7, 2008. Retrieved March 9, 2012. 17.Jump up ^ "Video: Ne-Yo – 'Miss Independent'". Rap-Up. Devin Lazerine. August 21, 2008. Retrieved March 9, 2012. 18.Jump up ^ "In a Perfect World... (Bonus Track Version) by Keri Hilson". iTunes Store. Apple. Retrieved March 9, 2012. 19.^ Jump up to: a b Kellman, Andy. "In a Perfect World... – Keri Hilson > Review". Allmusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved March 9, 2012. 20.Jump up ^ Reid, Shaheem (March 24, 2009). "Keri Hilson 'Grateful' For Debut LP's Many Delays". MTV News. MTV Networks (Viacom). Retrieved March 9, 2012. 21.Jump up ^ Christman, Ed (April 1, 2009). "'Now 30,' 'Hannah' Lead Busy Week On Billboard 200". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved March 9, 2012. 22.Jump up ^ "R&B/Hip-Hop Albums: Week of April 11, 2009". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. April 11, 2009. Retrieved March 9, 2012. 23.^ Jump up to: a b c d "RIAA – Gold & Platinum – Keri Hilson". Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). Retrieved March 9, 2012. 24.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f "Keri Hilson > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles". Allmusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved March 9, 2012. 25.^ Jump up to: a b c "Discography Keri Hilson". Charts.org.nz. Hung Medien. Retrieved March 9, 2012. 26.Jump up ^ "Latest Gold / Platinum Singles". Radioscope New Zealand. Archived from the original on January 16, 2012. 27.Jump up ^ "Hero (feat. Keri Hilson) – Single by Nas". iTunes Store. Apple. Retrieved March 9, 2012. 28.Jump up ^ "Superhuman (feat. Keri Hilson) – Single by Chris Brown". iTunes Store. Apple. Retrieved March 9, 2012. 29.^ Jump up to: a b c "Keri Hilson Album & Song Chart History: Billboard Hot 100". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved June 19, 2012. 30.Jump up ^ "Video: Keri Hilson x Lil Wayne on 'Kimmel'". Rap-Up. Devin Lazerine. March 28, 2009. Retrieved June 19, 2012. 31.^ Jump up to: a b c "Keri Hilson Album & Song Chart History: Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved June 19, 2012. 32.Jump up ^ "Top 50 Singles, Week Ending 2 July 2009". Irish Singles Chart. Chart-Track. Retrieved March 9, 2012. 33.Jump up ^ "Video: Keri & Kanye Perform on 'Letterman'". Rap-Up. Devin Lazerine. May 5, 2009. Retrieved June 19, 2012. 34.Jump up ^ "Video: Keri Hilson x The Roots on 'Fallon'". Rap-Up. Devin Lazerine. September 19, 2009. Retrieved June 19, 2012. 35.Jump up ^ Aswad, Jem (March 30, 2009). "Lil Wayne, Keri Hilson Get Hot And Heavy At California Concert". MTV News. MTV Networks (Viacom). Retrieved March 9, 2012. 36.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Beyonce, Lil Wayne, & T.I. Lead BET Awards Nominations". Rap-Up. Devin Lazerine. May 12, 2009. Retrieved March 9, 2012. 37.^ Jump up to: a b "BET Awards become star-studded Michael Jackson tribute". CBC News. Canadian Broadcasting Corporation (CBC). June 29, 2009. Retrieved March 9, 2012. 38.Jump up ^ "Number One (feat. Keri Hilson) – Single by R. Kelly". iTunes Store. Apple. Retrieved March 9, 2012. 39.^ Jump up to: a b c "2009 American Music Awards Winners List!". Take 40 Australia. MCM Entertainment. November 22, 2009. Retrieved March 9, 2012. 40.Jump up ^ "Chartverfolgung". Musicline.de. PhotoNet. Retrieved March 9, 2012. 41.Jump up ^ "Listy bestsellerów, wyróżnienia :: Związek Producentów Audio-Video". ZPAV. Retrieved March 9, 2012. 42.Jump up ^ "Radio Top 100 Oficiálna – I Like" (in Slovak). International Federation of the Phonographic Industry (IFPI). Retrieved March 9, 2012. 43.Jump up ^ "Keri Hilson – I Like". Austriancharts.at (in German). Hung Medien. Retrieved March 9, 2012. 44.^ Jump up to: a b c Vena, Jocelyn (December 3, 2009). "Keri Hilson 'Had To Fight Tears' Over Her Grammy Nominations". MTV News. MTV Networks (Viacom). Retrieved March 9, 2012. 45.Jump up ^ "Keri Hilson Is the New Face of Avon". Rap-Up. Devin Lazerine. April 14, 2010. Retrieved March 9, 2012. 46.Jump up ^ Elias, Matt (December 4, 2010). "Katy Perry, Nicki Minaj, Paramore Salute Troops At 'VH1 Divas'". MTV News. MTV Networks (Viacom). Retrieved March 9, 2012. 47.Jump up ^ "No Boys Allowed by Keri Hilson". iTunes Store. Apple. Retrieved March 10, 2012. 48.Jump up ^ Wappler, Margaret (December 21, 2010). "Album review: Keri Hilson's 'No Boys Allowed'". Los Angeles Times. Archived from the original on March 10, 2012. 49.^ Jump up to: a b Kellman, Andy. "No Boys Allowed – Keri Hilson > Review". Allmusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved March 10, 2012. 50.^ Jump up to: a b "Keri Hilson Ready For A Real Man with 'No Boys Allowed'". Singersroom. November 30, 2010. Archived from the original on March 10, 2012. 51.^ Jump up to: a b Caulfield, Keith (December 29, 2010). "Taylor Swift Gets Christmas Boost on Billboard 200, Foxx Earns Highest Debut". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved March 10, 2012. 52.Jump up ^ "R&B/Hip-Hop Albums: Week of January 08, 2011". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved March 10, 2012. 53.Jump up ^ Langhorne, Cyrus (February 16, 2011). "Nicki Minaj Loses Her Top, Kanye West Hits A Milli, Slaughterhouse Invades The Chart". SOHH. Retrieved March 10, 2012. 54.Jump up ^ "Chartverfolgung". Musicline.de (in German). PhotoNet. Retrieved March 10, 2012. 55.Jump up ^ "Discographie Keri Hilson". Austriancharts.at (in German). Hung Medien. Retrieved March 10, 2012. 56.Jump up ^ "Radio Top 100 Oficiálna – Pretty Girl Rock" (in Slovak). International Federation of the Phonographic Industry (IFPI). Retrieved March 10, 2012. 57.Jump up ^ "Video: Keri HIlson Rocks 'Tonight Show'". Rap-Up. Devin Lazerine. November 22, 2010. Retrieved June 19, 2012. 58.Jump up ^ "Video: Keri Hilson Reigns Supreme on 'Letterman'". Rap-Up. Devin Lazerine. January 4, 2011. Retrieved June 19, 2012. 59.Jump up ^ "Video: Keri Hilson Performs 'Pretty Girl Rock' on 'Kimmel'". Rap-Up. Devin Lazerine. February 17, 2011. Retrieved June 19, 2012. 60.Jump up ^ "In the Air (feat. Keri Hilson) by Chipmunk". iTunes Store. Apple. Retrieved March 10, 2012. 61.Jump up ^ "Keri Hilson, Ciara, Nelly, Snoop Dogg, & Bow Wow Kick Off Supafest Festival". Rap-Up. Devin Lazerine. April 9, 2011. Retrieved March 10, 2012. 62.^ Jump up to: a b c "Chris Brown Leads BET Awards 2011 Nominations". Rap-Up. Devin Lazerine. May 17, 2011. Retrieved March 10, 2012. 63.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne Announces Second Leg of I Am Still Music Tour with Keri Hilson, Lloyd". Rap-Up. Devin Lazerine. May 9, 2011. Retrieved March 10, 2012. 64.Jump up ^ "Keri Hilson Blasts Into Berlin for European Tour". Rap-Up. Devin Lazerine. October 8, 2011. Retrieved March 10, 2012. 65.Jump up ^ "Chris Brown, Keri Hilson Hit the Big Screen in 'Think Like a Man' (Trailer)". Rap-Up. Devin Lazerine. December 9, 2011. Retrieved March 10, 2012. 66.Jump up ^ Mansfield, Brian (March 1, 2012). "Video: Jennifer Hudson's 'Think Like a Man'". USA Today (Gannett Company). Retrieved March 10, 2012. 67.Jump up ^ Eskridge, Sonya (March 7, 2012). "Daily Buzz 3.7.12". S2S. Archived from the original on March 11, 2012. 68.^ Jump up to: a b "Keri Hilson Channels Emotions on Third Album". Rap-Up. Devin Lazerine. October 25, 2011. Retrieved March 10, 2012. 69.^ Jump up to: a b Murphy, Keith (March 5, 2012). "Keri Hilson Third Album: Singer Will Be 'Emotional', 'Hurt' With New Music". The Boombox. AOL. Retrieved March 10, 2012. 70.Jump up ^ "Keri Hilson Announces New album L.I.A.R.". Rap-Up. Retrieved March 14, 2016. 71.Jump up ^ Balls, David (May 6, 2009). "Keri Hilson: 'In A Perfect World...'". Digital Spy. Hachette Filipacchi Médias. Retrieved March 12, 2012. 72.Jump up ^ Huff, Quentin (March 19, 2009). "Keri Hilson: In a Perfect World...". PopMatters. Buzz Media. Archived from the original on March 12, 2012. 73.Jump up ^ Gamboa, Glenn (December 17, 2010). "Keri Hilson's 'No Boys Allowed'". Newsday. Archived from the original on March 14, 2012. 74.Jump up ^ Ratliff, Ben (December 21, 2010). "Critics' Choice – New CDs". The New York Times (The New York Times Company). Retrieved March 14, 2012. 75.Jump up ^ Sullivan, Caroline (January 6, 2011). "Keri Hilson: No Boys Allowed – review". The Guardian (Guardian News and Media). Retrieved March 14, 2012. 76.Jump up ^ Patterson, Jason (June 17, 2011). "Keri Hilson: The Interview!". MTV UK. MTV Networks (Viacom). Retrieved March 14, 2012. 77.Jump up ^ Macfarlane, Kristin (July 8, 2011). "Album Review: Keri Hilson, No Boys Allowed". The Daily Post (APN News & Media). Archived from the original on March 14, 2012. 78.Jump up ^ "Keri Hilson flaunts her sexy legs in Cote d’Ivoire". Ghanamma. November 28, 2011. Archived from the original on March 15, 2012. 79.Jump up ^ Bruce, Sophie (May 8, 2009). "Review of Keri Hilson – In A Perfect World". BBC Music. BBC. Archived from the original on March 12, 2012. 80.Jump up ^ Nero, Mark. "Keri Hilson – In A Perfect World...". About.com. The New York Times Company. Archived from the original on March 12, 2012. 81.Jump up ^ Reid, Shaheem (June 26, 2009). "Mariah Carey, Juelz Santana, More Remember Michael Jackson". MTV News. MTV Networks (Viacom). Retrieved March 14, 2012. 82.Jump up ^ "Keri Hilson Meets Her Idol Lauryn Hill". Rap-Up. Devin Lazerine. January 5, 2011. Retrieved March 14, 2012. 83.^ Jump up to: a b "Video: Akon f/ Keri Hilson – 'Oh Africa'". Rap-Up. Devin Lazerine. January 31, 2010. Retrieved March 10, 2012. 84.Jump up ^ Kaufman, Gil (February 2, 2010). "'We Are The World – 25 For Haiti' Artists Include Kanye West, Miley Cyrus, Justin Bieber". MTV News. MTV Networks (Viacom). Retrieved March 10, 2012. 85.Jump up ^ Rodriguez, Jayson (May 16, 2010). "Chris Brown Plays To Packed House At Virginia Benefit Concert". MTV News. MTV Networks (Viacom). Retrieved March 10, 2012. 86.Jump up ^ "Keri Hilson and Big Boi 'Get Schooled'". Rap-Up. Devin Lazerine. October 22, 2010. Retrieved March 15, 2012. 87.Jump up ^ Ziegbe, Mawuse (October 22, 2010). "Keri Hilson, Big Boi Explain Value of Education". MTV News. MTV Networks (Viacom). Retrieved March 15, 2012. 88.^ Jump up to: a b Regis, Sian-Pierre (October 26, 2011). "Sweet Tweet: Keri Hilson Talks Education, Passion and Success". MTV. MTV Networks (Viacom). Retrieved March 15, 2012. 89.^ Jump up to: a b "Keri Hilson, Akon Fight Against AIDS in H&M Campaign". Rap-Up. Devin Lazerine. April 5, 2011. Retrieved March 10, 2012. 90.Jump up ^ "It Gets Better – Keri Hilson". Itgetsbetter.org. Retrieved March 12, 2012. 91.Jump up ^ Anderson, Kyle (June 21, 2011). "Rise Against premiere video for 'Make It Stop (September's Children)' as part of It Gets Better Project". Entertainment Weekly. Time Inc. Retrieved March 12, 2012. 92.Jump up ^ "MTV Staying Alive Foundation: About > Ambassadors". MTV Staying Alive. MTV Networks (Viacom). Retrieved March 15, 2012. 93.^ Jump up to: a b "Keri Hilson Gets Physical for Let's Move! Campaign". Rap-Up. Devin Lazerine. September 25, 2011. Retrieved March 10, 2012. 94.^ Jump up to: a b Major, Sherice (January 3, 2012). "Keri Hilson Gets Charitable For Christmas!". Zimbio. Zimbio Inc. Archived from the original on March 10, 2012. 95.^ Jump up to: a b "Keri Hilson Shares Love for Reading in Epic Book Drive PSA". Rap-Up. Devin Lazerine. April 13, 2012. Retrieved April 14, 2012. 96.Jump up ^ "2007 MTV Video Music Award Press Kit | Nominees Press Release" (Press release). MTV. September 7, 2007. Archived from the original on March 10, 2012. 97.^ Jump up to: a b "Urban Music Awards USA Nominations". Urbanmusicawards.net. Archived from the original on March 10, 2012. 98.^ Jump up to: a b "MOBO Awards 2009 – Award list". BBC Radio 1Xtra. BBC. Archived from the original on March 10, 2012. 99.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Love, Peace and Soul Reigned at the 'Centric Presents: 2009 Soul Train Awards' Show Taping on Tuesday, November 3" (Press release). Reuters. November 4, 2009. Archived from the original on March 10, 2012. 100.Jump up ^ "The 41st NAACP Image Awards Winners". NAACP Image Awards. Archived from the original on March 10, 2012. 101.Jump up ^ Nero, Mark (November 28, 2010). "2010 Soul Train Awards Winners". About.com. The New York Times Company. Archived from the original on March 10, 2012. 102.Jump up ^ Joseph, Justin (October 20, 2011). "Centric Announces 2011 Soul Train Awards Nominees, Chris Brown Leads With 5 Nominations". Centric. Archived from the original on March 10, 2012. External links Book icon Book: Keri Hilson Media related to Keri Hilson at Wikimedia Commons Official website Keri Hilson at the Internet Movie Database Category:Keri Hilson Category:1982 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Living people Category:African-American actresses Category:African-American female singer-songwriters Category:American dance musicians Category:American film actresses Category:American female pop singers Category:American hip hop singers Category:American philanthropists Category:American rhythm and blues singer-songwriters Category:Emory University alumni Category:Interscope Records artists Category:Musicians from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:People from Decatur, Georgia Category:Southern hip hop musicians Category:21st-century American singers